


Time Takes no Words

by Rahar_Moonfire



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savil told Tylendel via Mindspeech that she was worried about how much Vanyel seemed to depend on him for everything in the <i>Magic's Pawn</i> novel, then sent them to bed.  She meant to sleep, but ‘Lendel chose to…take liberties with her statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Takes no Words

\--and :Of course, teacher. To sleep,: she Mindheard.

Then, they disappeared into their room—

:Eventually.:

On the other side of the bedroom door, sleep was the absolute last thing on the two young boys’ minds. Poor Vanyel could think of nothing but the intense heat radiating from his body Tylendel all but slammed him into the door. ‘Lendel’s lips attacked Vanyel’s with a hunger that would not be sated until they had tasted every inch of the young’s body.

Vanyel moaned into the kiss when he felt a knee wedge itself between his shaking legs and press up against his arousal. His arms slipped around ‘Lendel’s neck and his head tilted to the side to deepen the kiss. Both of their tongues attacked each other viciously; that is, until Tylendel nipped Van appendage.

The offended youth squeaked and broke the kiss to stare at his elder lover in shock, his cheek flushed from both embarrassment and their activities. He would have asked why except he was distracted by Tylendel squatting down in front of him, dragging his lips down Van’s body as he went, thus driving the words out of his mind. When the blonde was eye level with the Vanyel’s arousal, he kissed it through the cloth cause his lover to gasp in pleasure.

Then he smirked and yanked Van’s arm pulling his lover’s body to fold in half over his shoulder. Satisfied and completely ignoring Vanyel’s shocked cries and demands to be put back down, he strode confidently over to their shared bed where he unceremoniously dumped the body.

Vanyel grunted when he came in contact with the soft, down mattress and moaned when Tylendel’s lips pressed against his once more. He needed this. He wanted this. He couldn’t live without this. How did he ever survive before feeling ‘Lendel kiss him like this, or grind into him mercilessly like that. His fingers dug into his lover’s back when the blonde once again broke the kiss and began nibbling the raven youth’s neck.

Hands raced to strip each other of all the cloth within reach until not a scrap remained. Then Tylendel pressed one finger into the raven’s tight body. Vanyel moaned at the intrusion but was soon thoroughly distracted by other…more pressing matters. Like the feel of ‘Lendel’s hand caressing his pulsing length, or losing his breath to another demanding kiss.

The second finger drew a sharp inhale and the third caused the poor raven to break the kiss and demand, none too kindly for Tylendel to stop teasing and get on with it! The herald trainee chuckled affectionately and kissed Van’s nose briefly before pressing himself into that soft, all- encompassing heat that was Vanyel.

He always loved to watch the beautiful silver eyes widen and those soft, incredibly kissable lips to part in deep sigh whenever he first entered his raven haired lover. He always looked so beautiful that way, his face a mix of pleasure and pain. But it was nothing like the way he look when he came. Something Tylendel was currently driven to accomplish.

When Vanyel’s harsh breathing had somewhat returned to normal, the trainee began moving. Slow, gentle thrusts accompanied by a tiny sound emanating from the raven’s parted lips were soon replaced by a more urgent and demanding rhythm.

Vanyel’s eyes were shut and he gasped with every sharp thrust into his body. He could feel ‘Lendel’s lips claiming his throat, nipping him, licking him, marking him as his own. The thought brought a fresh blush to his already overheated face. He was close.

He came even closer when he felt Tylendel encircle his smaller body with one of his arms and slide his now relatively free hand down to start pumping Vanyel’s until now neglected length. Vanyel groaned as the pressure that had building up in his gut was finally given a way to release itself. He heard his blonde lover gasping in his ear and knew they were both close.

Vanyel came when Tylendel finger brushed over the tip of his length with a sharp cry. He arched his back and his muscles tightened around his lover length still buried deep within him. ‘Lendel winced in pained pleasure as his already swollen member was squeezed almost beyond his capacity to hold. Then the pressure was gone as Vanyel collapsed in sated pleasure and he used those few precious moments to drive himself into his beloved four more times before he himself came. His arms shook as he propped himself up on the bed above his still gasping lover and pulled himself out before they gave way completely and he dropped to the bed and the soft, welcoming arms beneath him.

No word was spoken. There was no need.

Vanyel cuddled closer until he was in a warm cocoon made of Tylendel’s arms and legs before he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Tylendel simple held his sleeping lover as thoughts raced through his pleasure fogged head. What had he ever done to deserve someone as perfect as Van? How in Haven did the other boy stand him, let alone love him? Was Savil right? Did Van rely too much on him?

Then Vanyel mumbled quickly for something unintelligibly and ‘Lendel smiled and pushed his thoughts away in favor of sleep. He could think about them later. After all, they had all the time in the world.


End file.
